


向日葵

by qingdushanshuilang



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingdushanshuilang/pseuds/qingdushanshuilang
Kudos: 6





	向日葵

今天是巡演中难得的休息日，林娜琏接受了IU前辈的邀请，前去她家里叙旧。到了约定的时间，林娜琏战战兢兢地在门口跺着脚，几次想按门铃却又收回了手，结果门反而从里面开了。  
  
“嗯……”约定的时间是下午六点，李知恩从四点就准备好，守在窗户边等待。她知道林娜琏已经在门外磨蹭了二十分钟，但她不想拆穿这位紧张的后辈，“我想着你应该快到了，所以过来开门。”  
  
“前辈好。”林娜琏像往常一样问好，却没有收到李知恩的回应，她只当是自己太紧张了没注意。  
  
“最近首尔刚下了初雪，怎么穿这么少就过来了。”李知恩把人领进玄关，让林娜琏穿上她新备好的兔子毛拖，进厨房前还不忘交代道，“女艺人也要注意保暖，知道吗？”  
  
“嗯嗯，谢谢前辈。”林娜琏乖乖地听训，然后把卡其色大衣挂在了衣帽处。幸好屋内的暖气很足，就算只穿了一件羊毛衫也不觉得冷。  
  
“娜琏啊，想喝点什么？”厨房里传出李知恩的询问。  
  
听前辈叫了自己名字，林娜琏一不小心差点咬到舌头，但还是连忙回应道，“果汁就好。”  
  
“我听说，你们私底下很爱喝酒。”李知恩开玩笑道。  
  
被识破的林娜琏有些不好意思，即使对方看不见，她的手也紧张得不知道放哪，只好小声回答着，“那就麻烦前辈了。”  
  
李知恩知道点到为止，不该再逗害羞的小后辈了，也就去忙活怎么招待客人了。  
  
林娜琏局促地坐在真皮沙发中间，她环顾四周，发现房间是蓝色调的，客厅背景墙上是一幅蓝色的油彩，画的是天空。  
  
她本来以为前辈会像许多人一样在墙壁挂上自己的照片，一来是方便欣赏，二来可以激励自己。但其实她留意下来，整个房子好像几乎没有照片，更多的是奖杯和证书，防尘箱里装得满满当当。  
  
“前辈好厉害啊。”林娜琏起身来到奖杯柜前，仔细数着从出道到如今大大小小的各式奖杯，每一个都重量十足吧。  
  
说到奖杯，自己组合也有很多，但这是九个人的功劳，比不上前辈的单打独斗。可是，要怎么才能追赶上前辈的步伐呢。  
  
“怎么了？”李知恩把早已醒好的红酒倒入高脚杯，却发现林娜琏对着奖杯发呆，她好像知道了这个小后辈在想什么，便笑着招了招手，“娜琏，过来。”  
  
“好。”看着李知恩就着地毯坐在茶几面前，林娜琏也顺势跪坐在她的旁边。  
  
李知恩仰首喝酒的时候，余光瞥见落地窗外的暮色已经消散，换来的是灯光交叠的夜色，车水马龙，人人自醉。她突然觉得自己这套公寓买的不错，江南洞二十三层高的视野恰好能将首尔收入眼底。  
  
“不喜欢吗？”李知恩知道林娜琏没有喝多少。  
  
“不是！”林娜琏连忙否认道，“我是自己开车来的，不该喝酒的，刚刚一时忘记了。”  
  
“那明天再回去吧。”李知恩笑着将杯底的红酒一饮而尽，接着又给自己倒了一些，好像察觉到了对方的不知所措，她略带撒娇道，“娜琏不想再多和姐姐待一会儿？”  
  
“想，想的。”林娜琏为了一表决心，抓起酒杯就囫囵下咽，却不小心被呛到。“咳……”  
  
“没事吧。”李知恩连忙赶过去轻拍着林娜琏的后背，但也不忘嗔道，“你怎么糟蹋我的酒呀。”  
  
“对不起，前辈，我……”林娜琏的气还没顺过来，就忙着道歉了，却在感受到冷气压的时候不知道该怎么继续。  
  
李知恩好像被她这话刺到，也不再帮忙顺气，反而背靠着沙发，冷冷地说，“我邀请你来我家是做朋友的，私底下就不要再前辈前辈地叫了，知道吗？”  
  
“嗯，好。”林娜琏听了这话，像是被吓回去的打嗝，也不再咳嗽了。“前，不……姐姐。”意识到错误后，她连忙改了话头，但却在许多备选里选了一个最保守的叫法。  
  
李知恩挑了挑眉，继续给二人续了杯。她心里轻笑，对付你呢，姐姐当然有的是办法。虽然离她心中的答案还有些距离，但是今晚说不定能够成功。  
  
林娜琏拿起酒杯，和早已等待的李知恩碰了碰杯，和往常一样品着红酒。起初，酒液盈满口腔，随着时间的流逝，它绕过舌尖，拂过味蕾，然后浸染咽喉，完成它的使命。她忍耐着苦涩，等待回甘后霖雨一般的迸发，像是春风过后的抽芽冒尖，叫人欢喜。  
  
她们队里虽然爱酒，但喝得更多的是伤害较小的果味酒水。尤其她还是主唱，为了保护嗓子平日里忌口的也最多，所以每次都是尝个新鲜，不敢贪杯。结果今天为前辈破例了，但好像也不是很坏。  
  
几杯下去后，李知恩见林娜琏微红的脸颊已经透露出醉意，她坏心地提议道，“我们喝个交杯吧。”  
  
林娜琏答应了，却不知道为什么事情有些一发不可收拾了。她们二人的手臂紧紧交叠，甚至能感受到衣服底下的温度在慢慢升高，直到最后越来越热，却再也没有分开。  
  
将红酒全部送入口中的李知恩放下了杯子，她没有当即咽下，反而向林娜琏凑了过去，她温柔地捧着对方的脸颊，注视着那被酒滋润过的红唇，然后就这么吻了下去，像是冲动，又像是计划好了无数遍。  
  
李知恩将自己口中的液体悉数渡给了怀里的可人儿，被口腔温热过后的酒液其实有些烫，但这不需要味蕾品尝，只要身体感受就好了。  
  
已经微醺的林娜琏像是被酒精蛊惑了，她顺着潜意识地接受李知恩的亲吻，感受对方一寸一寸地描摹唇畔。在那不安分的舌尖进入的时候，她情不自禁地拥抱那具娇小的身子，甚至热情地回应起来，最后在准备托住对方后脑勺进行反攻的时候，她才反应过来，然后震惊地瞪圆了眼睛。  
  
她居然和前辈接吻了！天！为什么事情会变成这样！  
  
“闭上眼睛。”李知恩的声线不知何时染上了情色，往日里甜美的嗓音如今平添了魅人气息。“不要想其他，只想着我。”  
  
林娜琏顺从地闭上眼，心里只想着李知恩。她看到了自己初中时候，对着铅笔盒里前辈的照片暗下决心，自己也要成为歌手。她看到了出道初期，在颁奖台下明明离前辈的桌子好远却还是不禁被她吸引。她看到了大赏上，自己好不容易送出的一朵向日葵。  
  
李知恩停了下来，她害怕这个不会接吻的女孩会因为她而窒息，“娜琏啊，姐姐喜欢你。”  
  
“怎么，怎么会。”林娜琏以为对方在开玩笑，她不敢看她，低着头说，“我只是……只是你的向日葵。”  
  
“看着我。”李知恩强硬地抬起了林娜琏的下巴，染上了酒意的眼睛不经意间流露出了柔情，她像是在用自己的眼睛说话，“你送我的向日葵，我一直都别在车的后视镜上面。”  
  
“每次出活动之前都会看到它，也像看到你一样。”李知恩舒了一口气，她看着那双生动活泼的眼睛由悲转喜，也不自觉地透露出心声，“你是我的小太阳啊。”  
  
随着李知恩的逼近，林娜琏也按着心意微微闭起了眼睛。她期待着什么，而那人也并没有辜负她的期待。  
  
李知恩轻轻地亲了一次，像是亲在了毛茸茸的小熊玩偶；短暂地分离后，她又亲了一次，这回像是吃了草莓马卡龙；再一次分开后的落下，就像是找到了开启机关，点燃了一切热情。  
  
林娜琏被拉着站了起来，她们两人却还在不断地亲吻着。红酒瓶不知何时落在了柔软的地毯，流出的红色液体和夜色霓光形成了最好的色彩。她站在李知恩的脚上，像是在跳华尔兹，也被一步一步地带向卧室。两人热情地拥抱，成了互为一体的连体婴。然而此刻，心细的前辈还不忘锁门。  
  
李知恩就这样抱着林娜琏倒向了床，她腾出手把枕头底下的磨牙棒取了出来。  
  
那天她误入母婴区，看到磨牙棒的时候突然就想到拥有兔牙的林娜琏。她鬼使神差地将其加入购物车，当付款后才发现自己是疯了。她想过很多次，这个东西如果放在林娜琏的牙齿上会是怎么样。  
  
“娜琏啊，张开嘴。”李知恩诱惑着，她琢磨过无数次这该怎么使用，没想到今天终于要派上用场了。  
  
林娜琏像个接受糖果的幼稚园小朋友，听话地张开了嘴巴，却不料被异物卡住了牙齿。  
  
“咬着，不许松开。”李知恩几近命令的语气让她身下那人反而不敢动了，她笑着揉了揉紧绷成石块的林娜琏，放低声音道，“别紧张，我的小兔。”  
  
林娜琏就这样用门牙咬着这根手指长短的磨牙棒，她真的不敢动，连吞咽都不敢，结果口腔里的唾液却分泌得越来越快。  
  
她呆呆地望着上方，脑海里闪过的一万种想法都是:我是不是疯了，一定是疯了吧？我为什么会在前辈的手下，听她的指令脱去羊毛衫，还把在美容院吹好的卷发都弄乱了，甚至连裤子也不见踪影了。我到底在干嘛啊！一定是在做梦吧，为什么会做这种梦啊，还是和前辈一起，太羞耻了。  
  
“小兔在想什么呢？”李知恩取下了已经印上牙印的磨牙棒，再把底下的杯子覆在二人身上，她不想她的宠物着凉，即使那是只不怕冷的兔子。  
  
“我在想，前辈你很美。”林娜琏发出了最真诚的赞美与感叹，真正的美是浑然天成的，是最原始的力量，是生来便是如此的，再多的修饰都显得矫揉做作和苍白无力。  
  
“是吗？”光滑的丝绸被透进了淡蓝色的光，正如李知恩的眼睛，深情而又温柔，“我身边有过许多漂亮的孩子，她们有的越来越好，有的……也不知道去了哪。相比之下，我没有她们好。”  
  
“不会的。在我心里，前辈一直都是最美的。”林娜琏将过往练习生涯的崇拜与爱慕都说了出来，“我一直都是你的向日葵，一直都是。”  
  
“娜琏也一直做姐姐的小太阳，好吗？”李知恩恳求道，她不知道为什么今夜的自己如此脆弱，前夜首尔场的演唱会结束后就开始了。是以，她今天想见见林娜琏，见见这个一直以来都向她表达爱意的后辈。即使手段不那么高明，即使这是她半强迫性质的交欢。  
  
“会的，我一直都是。”林娜琏双手环勾住林娜琏的脖颈，亮闪闪的眼睛直直盯着对方，“永远都是。”  
  
林娜琏不是一个相信永远的人，粉丝之间说过的永远太多，但实际上转头就走的也有很多。其实每个人都知道，世间不存在真正的永恒，所有海枯石烂的誓言都是假的，但今夜她愿意为了她去说这么一句话，即使这个永远只存在此刻。  
  
“我爱你，我的小兔。”李知恩的眼睛一直注视着林娜琏，两人好像已经在这几分钟里说过了千句万句，只差这么一句。  
  
李知恩就这么顺利地进入了林娜琏，看着她的小兔咬着她重新塞回去的磨牙棒呜咽，看着那处许久未经人事的密穴在向她邀请。  
  
林娜琏尝试过几次性爱，但都没有今夜来得迅猛和热情。前辈常年练习吉他，指腹上的小茧研磨得钻心但又叫人贪恋，即使她不想叫唤出声，但仍然被穿透得丢失脸面。  
  
她们尽力地交缠着，林娜琏顺势勾住了李知恩的腰背，李知恩的左手也按压着迷人的山峰，二人在被子里把所有氧气都耗尽，却还是不肯停下亲吻，像是要摄取得一丝不剩。她们放下了尊严，不再是前后辈，只是两个渴求温暖的女人，抱着幻想抱着荷尔蒙，只凭直觉去做最想做的事。  
  
这是李知恩第一次感受到和女孩子的快乐，在她看着兔子在抵达顶峰的时候不小心吐出了磨牙棒。她的第一想法却是，兔子的发情期是不是总是欲求不满，不把她玩坏是不行的吧。  
  
完事后，二人裹在有些脏的被子里不想动弹，李知恩抱着林娜琏，帮她顺着缠绕在了一起的发丝，她悠悠说道，“听说你昨天去看了演唱会。”  
  
“没，没有！”林娜琏本来昏昏欲睡，却被这个问题惊了起来，慌慌张张地像个做错事的小孩。  
  
“还和小桃一起。”李知恩凑在她的耳背吹出了那么一句不痛不痒的话，但好像正巧让人痒了起来。  
  
“我错了，前辈。”林娜琏求饶道，“下次我一定先去你的演唱会。”  
  
“还有下次？看来你是知错不改。”李知恩转身赌气起来，却又在那人拉着她的手撒娇时露出微笑，“好了好了，睡觉吧。”  
  
“那……晚安。”林娜琏真的睡着了，但嘴上还嘟囔着，“我以后只看前辈的演唱会。”  
  
李知恩笑着帮林娜琏盖好被子，轻吻在她的额头，许下最简单的心愿，“好梦，我的小兔。”


End file.
